


Breakfast in… the Hallway?

by Bookishgirl



Series: Supernatural Drabbles/Oneshots/Headcanons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little drabble is a Sastiel drabble in which Sam and Cas already have an established relationship. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breakfast in… the Hallway?

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is a Sastiel drabble in which Sam and Cas already have an established relationship. Enjoy! :)

Sam shifted slightly in his sleep, grumbling softly and sleepily as he reached out for the source of extra warmth that was typically beside him in his bed. He frowned and slowly blinked open his hazel orbs, which were still bleary from sleep.

"Cas…?" Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. "Where'd you go…?" 

He yawned softy, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, giving himself a moment before getting up and walking barefoot through the bunker towards the kitchen. He let out a small grunt of surprise when he ran into his angelic boyfriend on his way there. The tray that Cas had been holding went clattering to the floor, and syrup, butter, and orange juice covered both men's chests. 

"Damn…" Cas muttered, kneeling down and trying to salvage the giant mess of waffles and orange juice and fruit that had been the breakfast in bed he was trying to surprise Sam with. Sam chuckled softly and shook his head at the blue-eyed angel, pulling him gently up of the floor. 

"Cas, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Sam assured his boyfriend softly, pressing a soft, loving kiss to his nose. "We just need to get cleaned up, and then we can make something else, all right?" He promised softly, and Cas nodded slightly. 

"Okay…" Cas murmured, then kissed Sam softly and sweetly.


End file.
